Tale of the Brave
Tale of the Brave is a special slated for release in September 2014 in the US on DVD and Blu-ray. Plot After a monstrous storm on the Island of Sodor, a landslide unearths some very unusual footprints. Percy quickly becomes convinced that there is a monster on the island. When an unusual engine with sloping boilers, first appears, Percy believes he must be the monster but the new engine proves to be a good friend and ally. He even helps Percy discover what it really means to be brave. At some point James will make the Scrap Yard Monster out of a broken tractor, a harrow, a conveyor belt, and other components to scare Percy. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Emily * Rosie * Stanley * Porter * Gator * Stafford * Timothy * Marion * Cranky * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby Henry, Toby, and Victor are likely to appear. Donald, Douglas, and Toad may also appear. Locations * Shunting Yards * Sodor China Clay Company * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Museum * The Scrapyards Cast UK/AUS * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as James, Percy and The Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky * Steven Kynman as Porter * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Clive Mantle as Gator * Tim Whitnall as Reg * Joe Mills as Oliver US * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as James and Sir Topham Hatt * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * David Menkin as Porter * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Clive Mantle as Gator * Tim Whitnall as Reg * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Joe Mills as Oliver Trivia * This special was initially called "Monster of Sodor". * This special marks Oliver's first appearance since the twelfth season and his first appearance in full CGI. Merchandise Wooden Railway * Gator * Timothy * Marion * Scrap Monster * Thomas' Fossil Run * James' Roaring Delivery * Oliver's Fossil Freight * Reg and Percy at the Scrapyard TrackMaster * Treacherous Traps Set * Avalanche Escape Set Take-n-Play * Timothy * Gator * Marion * Scrap Heap Monster * Gator and the Mysterious Cargo * Percy and the Break Open Boulder Books * Tale of the Brave * The Monster of Sodor * The Fearsome Footprints/Thomas the Brave * Thomas and the Monster * Brave Little Engines * Tale of the Brave: The Movie Storybook * Tale of the Brave: Sticker Activity Book Gallery File:TaleoftheBrave(UKDVD).png|UK DVD File:TaleoftheBravelogo.png|Logo File:TaleoftheBrave1.png File:TaleoftheBrave2.png File:TaleoftheBrave3.png File:TaleoftheBrave4.png File:TaleoftheBrave5.png File:TaleoftheBrave6.png File:TaleoftheBrave8.png File:TaleoftheBrave9.png File:TaleoftheBrave10.png File:TaleoftheBrave11.png File:TaleoftheBrave12.png File:TaleoftheBrave13.png File:TaleoftheBrave14.png File:TaleoftheBrave15.png File:TaleoftheBrave16.png File:TaleoftheBrave17.png File:TaleoftheBrave18.png File:TaleoftheBrave19.png File:TaleoftheBrave20.png File:TaleoftheBrave21.png File:TaleoftheBrave22.png File:TaleoftheBrave23.png File:TaleoftheBrave24.png File:TaleoftheBrave25.png File:TaleoftheBrave26.png File:TaleoftheBrave27.png File:TaleoftheBrave28.png File:TaleoftheBrave29.png File:TaleoftheBrave30.png File:TaleoftheBrave31.png File:TaleoftheBrave34.png File:TaleoftheBrave35.png File:TaleoftheBrave36.png File:TaleoftheBrave37.png File:TaleoftheBrave38.png File:TaleoftheBrave39.png File:TaleoftheBrave42.png Category:Specials Category:Future Releases